


Making Up

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Making Up, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 18th July's episode, how Robert and Aaron could (and should) make up, with an honest conversation! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

“No, don’t walk away from me, Aaron,” Robert said, grabbing his arm. “I hate it when you do that when we‘re arguing.”

“Why? You don’t listen to anything I say anyway,” Aaron said. He looked down at Robert’s hand, still gripping his arm tightly, and Robert let go, suddenly feeling disgusted with himself for restraining him.

Aaron turned away, but Robert wasn’t nearly finished with him, so he quickly followed him to the back room of the pub.

“Leave Charity,” he said quietly. She looked like she was about to argue, but then caught the expression on Aaron’s face, and the tension between the two men, so she didn’t argue.

“I was never going to hurt him, Aaron,” Robert said as Charity closed the door. “You know me, you know that.”

“I always think I know you, then you go and prove me wrong,” Aaron said.

“If you expect me to be the kind of man who just ignores people when they threaten you, threaten us, then you’re always going to be disappointed. I will never be that man. I can’t stand by and let people threaten us, Aaron, especially when they mean to follow through with it.” Robert sighed but he knew Aaron was listening hard. “I don’t go looking for trouble any more, I can’t. This isn’t that.”

“Maybe,” Aaron reluctantly agreed.

“For God’s sake, Aaron, I let him go and gave him money and sandwiches, does that seem psychotic to you?” Robert felt relieved to see a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I’m not the same man I was when I was hiding behind Chrissie,” Robert continued. “But, I will always try to protect myself. And you and Liv. I don’t think I should apologise for that.”

“I know who you are,” Aaron said. “I fell for you, even knowing that."

“Why did you so instantly assume I’d been sleeping with someone else?” Robert asked. “That hurts Aaron.”

“Because I hate it when I feel like I’m losing you, or when I know you’re lying to me,” Aaron said, turning to look directly at him. “And I do know when you’re lying to me, Robert. I always did.”

“I know,” Robert said. “You’re the only one who could always see right through me. Probably one of the reasons I kept crawling back to you.” That turned the small smirk on Aaron’s face into a proper smile. “But you are going to have to trust me. Trust that I’m not going to sleep with someone else, Aaron.”

“I want to,” Aaron said. “It’s hard especially when you lie, because I know you Robert. I know you love the thrill of an affair. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah, I did,” Robert said, a statement that hurt Aaron more than he’d admit, even though he knew it to be true. “But then I fell in love with you, Aaron. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said. “Don’t spin the story that I’m the one who changed you, life doesn’t work that way.”

“Aaron, I’ve slept with no one else but you for a year now,” Robert said. He could see the twitch that showed Aaron was surprised. After all, they’d only got back together in April, not that long ago. “If I was that desperate for sex, I’d have moved on months ago. It’s you. You stubborn idiot.”

Aaron bit his lip slowly, eyes glued to his and Robert tried to pretend to himself that it didn’t turn him on. Unsuccessfully.

“You’re a handful enough,” Robert said, smiling at him. “Why would I give myself an even bigger headache?”

“Don’t lie to me,” Aaron said. “Whatever the truth is, whatever comes up, just… tell me. Rather than let me worry about what it is you’re hiding from me. Please.”

“Fine,” Robert said. “But you have to promise me that whatever I tell you, you won’t walk away from me because you don’t like what you’re hearing. I’m not perfect, Aaron. And I’m probably never going to let go completely of the man I used to be.”

“I know that,” Aaron said bluntly, but he was smiling. “I fell for him anyway. Even when you were such a…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Robert advised. Aaron nodded, both of them smiling. Not quite aware of who moved first, they kissed, Robert dipping his head so he could deepen the embrace. Aaron bit Robert’s bottom lip gently and Robert groaned. Knowing where this was going, Robert pulled away, smirking. “Upstairs?”

“Perfect,” Aaron said, well aware that the make up sex was always explosive between them, probably half of the reason why they found it so easy to fight into an argument in the first place.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could probably write the make up sex chapter next if it's wanted!


End file.
